


A Force of Nature Just Won't Be Denied

by CarniVulcan



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarniVulcan/pseuds/CarniVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was on edge.  Ten years of waiting, ten years of expectation of eventual release.  When it finally came, all the scenarios went out the window with a solid punch to the face by a walking Charles Xavier.  </p><p>Now, here they were.  In a thin metal tube, soaring through the air, on the way to stop a woman he hadn’t seen in over a decade.  On top of it all, he was stuck in this pressurized hell hole with three men he either didn’t like or didn’t trust or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force of Nature Just Won't Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains completely consensual, but very rough and angry sex. I've tagged it dubcon, just in case. You've been warned.

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=161aye0)  


Erik was on edge. Every bit of the situation was surreal. Ten years of waiting, ten years of expectation of eventual release. When it finally came, all the scenarios went out the window with a solid punch to the face by a walking Charles Xavier. 

Now, here they were. In a thin metal tube, soaring through the air, on the way to stop a woman he hadn't seen in over a decade. On top of it all, he was stuck in this pressurized hell hole with three men he either didn't like or didn't trust or both. The fiercely loyal Beast was at least on the far end of the plane. Then there was this new fellow, a man Erik could only remember as having brashly cursed them in a bar sometime in the early 1960s. Lastly, there was Charles. Erik never would have guessed that out of the four men on the plane, Charles would simultaneously be the weakest and the one closest to an utter meltdown. Even when their eyes accidentally met Charles already had prepared a viciously angry and practically homicidal look just for him.

Erik’s little rant regarding abandonment had only made Charles dig in his heels further. And, yes, perhaps he was an asshole, but _Logan_ didn't know him. Didn't know what he’d seen or the past he had to back up his utter confidence that human governments around the world had nothing in mind regarding mutants aside from their utter destruction.

But, Erik wasn't going on this trip for the sake of saving some hideous creature, another man experimenting on mutants. A mutant himself! In one manner of speaking anyway. Achondroplasia, a common form of dwarfism. Trask knew what it was like to be born different through no fault of your own. It made him all the more loathsome. He was exactly the sort of person Erik would have wanted Mystique to go after. None of that really mattered, though. Erik had a new target, a most unfortunate one. Mystique. He’d have to kill her; there was no other way. If he had all the time in the world to sit down with her and explain the situation, Erik knew that she would agree. 

Charles, on the other hand, would wring his neck. As angry as he was with the man for choosing _walking_ over _telepathy_ , Erik was grateful at the moment. If Charles were to read his mind now Erik knew he wouldn't have a moment to resist before he was a permanently babbling and incoherent mess on the floor of the plane.

It was with these rather unsettling thoughts that Erik placed the chess board in front of Charles and insisted they play. Anything to make even a pretense of peace. 

He could feel Logan’s eyes on the back of his neck as he and Charles played, but eventually he could hear the man’s breathing even out. Charles became a bit bolder in his snark as he became more convinced they didn't have an audience. The plane, though, was small. If Hank was conscious, and he better well be given that he was flying this tiny thing, he could probably even decipher whispers.

It wasn't Charles’ words, though, that were really cutting into Erik. It was the drinking. Charles, who had been anything but a lightweight. Charles, who was a happy and loud social drinker. They had often disagreed, argued, and even fought over differing opinions in politics. That was nothing new. In fact, it was almost comfortable. They would drink; they would argue. But, Charles was drinking to get drunk. He was drinking to forget. Erik had always admired Charles and, after ten years of solitude, had come to idolize him in a way. Charles was always a bastion of light and it was easy to forget the man was human. Or mutant, as it were. Always happy, always understanding, always caring and hopeful. This was not the man Erik remembered and it was putting him further on edge. 

Their false show of a grudgeful mutual respect took only a moment to destroy. Charles fumbled just slightly with his glass as he poured out another drink. A bit of the light brown liquid splashed on the chessboard. It was harmless, but he’d never seen Charles be so sloppy and it was enough to set him off. Erik needed a moment to cool down. 

“Useless _drunk_ ,” he spat under his breath as he stood and took the few steps toward the restroom.

He’d not really meant to say it, but the affronted look on Charles’ face made it very much worth it. With a wave of a finger he closed the door behind him and moved to lean over the sink. There was a harsh sliding noise and Erik turned to see Charles barreling in after him. The room was so small that Erik couldn't even act annoyed; he was too busy focusing on not falling over. He ended up straddling the toilet so that he didn't step in it. “What do you thi-”

“Don’t you _dare_ criticize me!” Charles interrupted him, eyes clear and fiery. Perhaps he wasn't as drunk as Erik had assumed.

“Why not?” Erik growled, voice low in fear of being overheard even though that was likely a lost cause. “I've been in prison for a decade and even I managed to _shave_!” Erik ran a few fingers against the grain of Charles’ beard. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that he thought it was a good look. Charles had almost been baby-faced the last time Erik had seen him. He was more rugged now. It was easier to believe he was the kind of man who would bend Erik over in that public rest stop in Kentucky. And thank goodness, Charles wasn't able to hear thoughts like that.

Charles had been a complete aberration of a lover. Erik had never been with a man before or since. Yes, he did fantasize every now and then, but he was more comfortable with women. It wasn't until after Charles that he knew to miss being dominated. It wasn't until after Charles he knew to long for a telepathic brush in his head. 

Charles hit him. It hurt, but really there was no room to rear back to give the strike much momentum. It didn't stop Erik from retaliating in the same manner.

When Charles spoke he obviously had no intention of remaining quiet. “You are as heartless as you ever were! We've come to you with a mission that will help _mutants_ and all you can do is criticize me! I have tried _everything_ to help mutants.”

“Except fight!” Erik responded, moving to awkwardly press his back against the window and sit on the tank above the toilet bowl. 

Charles yanked him back down so that he was gracelessly straddling the basin again. The lid slapped shut as he moved. If Logan wasn't awake already, he certainly was now. “And what good am I as a soldier?!” Charles shouted. 

Erik winced at the volume. Charles immediately picked up on his discomfort and his need for privacy. Before Erik could respond to the question, Charles had his fists balled into the collar of Erik’s shirt. “ _Oh_? Are you _embarrassed_ , Erik?” he asked, voice a mockery of concern. “Could it be that the king of self-respect and pride in who you are is embarrassed to be heard? Why is that?” he continued.

Erik opened his mouth to respond, but was once more cut off. 

“Is it that you’re not completely confident in your politics? No, it can’t be that given how passionately militant you are! It must be something else...” Charles was pressed completely against him now, but the move was anything but intimate.

Before he realized what he was doing, Erik raised a placating hand, clearly indicating that he wanted the man to lower his voice. It only bolstered Charles who seemed to take it as a personal offense. Charles slammed himself forward as well as he could. It was a threat, but Erik couldn't help the slight hitch of his breath that was more from arousal than the blow.

“Oh...” Charles purred loudly, eyes menacing despite the carefree tone of voice. “Out of all the things you've said and done,” Charles growled, a bit of spit hitting Erik in the face. “This is what you’re embarrassed about? This is what you want to keep hidden?” Charles slammed him again. 

“Charles,” Erik growled quietly. “Not here, what are you doing?” he hissed. No one, not even Mystique had known that they’d been together. They’d kept it subtle and quiet at the mansion, saving their most passionate- er, rough bouts for the road.

“I’m going to fuck you!” Charles announced to all the world. Perhaps he was exactly as drunk as Erik had assumed.

“Get off of me!” Erik snapped, but he couldn't get free. The door was locked and Charles was effectively blocking it given that it had to bend inward to be slid open. 

Charles slammed his lips to Erik’s and Erik could only see one way of fighting back. He’d have to dominate Charles, something that he’d never really wanted to do and didn't care to start. It was also not something of which he was certain he was capable. By the time Erik had made his decision to fight back, Charles had dug his teeth into his neck. Erik cried out, but there was no way to hide the fact that it was half moan.

“Like that, do you?” Charles asked. “Like it when I hurt you?” The man was putting on a show. It was solely as punishment for Erik who, really, would like to keep the fact that they’d had sex quiet.

Erik pulled Charles between his already spread legs until the man was on his knees on the toilet, his crotch bucking up against Erik’s arse. Then, just as the flurry of movement and biting had started, Charles pulled back. He shoved at Erik as he did so even though there was no room for Erik to move. Charles glared. “Take off your trousers,” he instructed as he pulled at the mirror on the wall. Charles reached into the medicine cabinet behind it and pulled out a large tub of lubrication. Erik’s eyes widened, but there was some mirth there. Charles would have had to have stashed it before they took off, hopefully in anticipation of just this. Erik did as he was told and eventually managed to inelegantly pry off his trousers and underpants. 

So Erik stood, awkwardly naked from the hips downward. He moved back to his place, sitting on top of the toilet. 

Charles had opened his shirt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down to his thighs. Had the situation not been so tense Erik would have laughed at the fact that even Charles’ carefully kept pubic hair was no longer well-manicured. Instead, Erik swallowed. He was certain that Charles didn't have anything gentle and loving in mind.

“Spread your legs,” Charles instructed and Erik obeyed. It took a moment of maneuvering, but Erik lifted the leg furthest from the sink and placed his foot flat on the wall beside the door. He was far more exposed than he was comfortable with, but it would have to do if he were to face Charles. Honestly, he wasn't sure he trusted him enough like this to turn his back to him. 

Charles nodded as if to himself and immediately slid a heavily lubricated finger into Erik’s arse. Erik let out a tight, quiet groan and dropped his head back to stare at the stuccoed ceiling. He was desperate to keep quiet even though he knew logically that there was no point. 

Apparently, though, Charles had other things in mind. Another finger pushed in beside the first. “Slow down,” Erik snapped and Charles laughed at him.

“Why? You honestly expect me to believe you've not indulged in ten years?” Charles asked, voice disbelieving.

“I haven’t,” Erik confirmed, voice unsteady. 

“Really? Not a single guard? Or is it that you’d never debase yourself to sleeping with a human?”

“I've not had sex in ten years,” Erik told him stiffly.

That, at least, cause Charles to pause. He looked up at Erik and the metal-bender could see in his eyes that he desperately wanted to read his mind. 

“You know,” Erik took the opportunity to whisper. “I’d still be happy to have sex with you in a wheelchair.”

That was apparently the exact wrong thing to say. Charles began fiercely pumping his fingers into Erik’s hole. Erik threw his head to one side and clapped a hand over his mouth as a third finger entered him. Only moments later, the fingers were removed and Charles was sliding his cock into Erik’s arse.

“Nnngh!” Erik moaned through gritted teeth. It was so good, better than he remembered and so much better than ten years of lonely masturbation.

Charles took no time to let him adjust, but Erik preferred it that way. Rough and quick even though Charles had used to always make sure it was good for him. The former telepath was thrusting ruthlessly into him. Charles yanked Erik’s legs up until his thighs were at Charles’ side and he was uncomfortably curled against the wall. 

“So bloody tight!” Charles snarled.

“Charles, quiet!” Erik finally snapped. The man above him froze completely and Erik’s hole began repeatedly clenching, desperate for stimulation.

“Quiet?” Charles asked him. “You want me to be quiet, hidden, concealed?”

Erik knew this argument. It was the same one that Erik had thrown at him many times in response to Charles’ decision to open a peaceful little private school in the countryside. Loud queer sex very near to two other grown men, however, was a bit different.

Charles finally began slamming into him again and Erik could hear the cheap toilet beneath them creaking. 

“Charles!” Erik loudly moaned before he could help himself.

“What was that?” Charles growled, voice lower this time, likely due to his arousal. He continued thrusting into Erik, stroking lightly along Erik’s erection.

“Oh, _gott_ ,” Erik groaned, covering his mouth once more. He was rapidly approaching climax. Suddenly, he was falling. Erik let out a yelp of surprise as he crashed down onto the toilet lid. One foot managed to reach the floor while the other was still caught pressed against the wall far above eye level. He looked up at Charles from his sprawled position, confused and accusing.

Charles had made himself small against the door between Erik’s spread legs, standing straight. His erection, red and shiny with lube, was the only indication of what he’d just done to Erik. “You’re right,” he said, voice almost distant.

Erik shook his head in utter bemusement. “About what?!”

“I shouldn't be able to do this...” Charles continued. The man swiftly rearranged Erik’s legs and flipped him around until Erik was on his knees on the toilet, face almost pressed against the wall. 

Charles leaned over Erik’s back and whispered into his ear. All the while Erik was making small thrusts backward, hoping and begging for Charles’ cock. “When you shot me,” he replied, voice barely a whispered, “I lost all feeling from my hips down...” 

Erik began shaking his head back and forth. 

“That includes my cock.”

Erik let out a short whimper, both in guilty despair and lack of stimulation. 

“So, let’s give you want you want,” Charles continued, voice gaining back some of its edge. Two fingers slid inside him again and Erik shuddered. “Sex with a man in a wheelchair.”

Erik was too distracted to see how angry Charles was, but he could feel it in his sharp movements. “Ch-” he whispered. ”What are you talking about?”

“You don’t get my cock, Erik,” Charles told him, voice almost casual. “You don’t deserve it,” he said with finality.

Erik groaned, but the fingers inside him were enough for now as soon as Charles slid in the ring finger beside the first two. Charles began thrusting them and this continued for several moments until Erik had finally been brought to the edge again. “What about you?” Erik grit out tightly, unable to see if Charles was jerking off or not. There was a swift slap to his arse that Erik took happily. 

There was another slight flurry of movement and Erik could hear Charles scooping out more lube. He took it as an indication that the man was masturbating and believed that to be a good sign. Because of this he was completely unprepared when Charles slid in his pinky finger as well.

Erik’s hips jerked forward and his attempt at a shout came out breathless and weak. “Ho!” he breathed as he looked over his shoulder. Charles met his eye with a devilish smirk and began twisting his hand. “ _Oh_!” 

“How’s that? Is that enough for you?” he asked. 

Erik gripped his hands onto the smooth surface of the toilet and squeezed. He heard a metallic cracking somewhere in its inner workings. 

“You’re so tight, Erik,” Charles began muttering as Erik felt his hand press even deeper. “I’m beginning to think you were telling the truth. You’re practically a virgin all over again!” he told him, voice practically jovial. “Would you look at that...”

Erik tried to look over his shoulder to where Charles was working him open, but wasn't flexible enough.

“Down to the base of my thumb you've taken me,” Charles whispered in his ear.

Erik let out a groan that he couldn't keep quiet. He reached behind himself with a shaky hand and began feeling about. Charles wasn't lying. “Oh, _gott_ ,” he repeated.

Then Charles was draped across his back again. “Scream for me,” he whispered. “Tell Hank and Logan how much you've taken and I’ll stop.” 

Erik let out a disbelieving noise. 

“No? Too embarrassed? Want to _cover it up_?” Charles snapped at him, clearly quoting him. Erik looked down, a bit ashamed. Over ten years ago now he’d walked out of Charles’ bed and straight into Raven’s and he’d been certain that Charles hadn't known about it. “Fine,” he heard and Charles’ fingers were spreading. He was being viciously worked open. 

“St-,” Erik whispered. “You wouldn't,” he continued, fearful of where this might be leading. 

“Tell them what I’m doing to you and I’ll stop,” Charles replied, not slowing down in the least. Finally, he leaned forward and whispered again. “Tell them what I’m about to do to you and I’ll stop,” he offered.

“What are you going to do?” Erik asked weakly.

Charles laughed and shook his head. Charles was quite aware that Erik knew exactly what would happen if he didn't speak up. 

Erik’s erection jerked. Maybe if he could just hold off a moment, he’d be able to get off before Charles continued. He took a deep breath and desperately tried to clear his mind enough to come up with an argument.

“I won’t be able to walk!” Erik finally landed on.

All movement ceased. Charles let out a short, unamused breath of air and Erik realized exactly what he’d said.

“Yes...what misfortune,” Charles responded finally before he pressed his entire hand into Erik.

Erik, who had accidentally initiated this entire thing out of a request for Charles to stay quiet, screamed. 

He’d never come close to being so stretched before. Behind him Charles was pressing gentle kisses to the back and sides of his neck. Erik shivered. “Charles!” he finally shouted.

There was a sudden pounding at the door. Two different fists were smacking at it frantically. 

“What’s going on?”

“Are you two fucking?” came out simultaneously.

The only noise coming from the bathroom was Erik’s hoarse and frenzied pants.

“What does it sound like?” Charles finally snapped.

“It sounds like you’re tearing each other apart!” Hank replied nervously.

Charles snorted and began slowly thrusting his fist in and out of Erik’s well-lubricated hole. “We’re fine,” he finally replied.

Erik heard an unconvinced huff on the other side of the door. “Erik?” a gruff voice called awkwardly. 

Erik dropped his head, humiliated. He’d been so loud that Logan was inquiring after him. His breaths were still coming out as near whimpers and Charles hadn't slowed down. “Hmm?” he tried to ask. 

“You need help?” Logan continued.

Mortifying. 

“No...” Erik told him weakly. It didn't sound very convincing. “It’s just sex,” he continued. Two pairs of feet quickly returned down the hallway and Erik’s breaths turned relieved. 

Suddenly Charles was fervently kissing the side of his neck and a hand reached around to stroke his cock. He was being rewarded for his honesty.

Despite the stretch, it didn’t take long for Erik to come like this. He arched his back, taking in more of Charles’ fist, and pressing into the hand at his cock. He came with another shout and practically collapsed in exhaustion. 

Charles slowly removed his hand from Erik’s hole and quickly set about washing up. 

Erik slowly turned to face him, wincing as he sat down on the toilet. “What about you?” he asked, repeating his earlier sentiment. Even as he asked it he realized that he’d sat down in semen, or rather, it had already been on his cheek when he sat. 

“I came when you told them,” Charles stated, not at all embarrassed. “You were too distracted to notice.”

Erik licked his lips and considered formulating some sort of argument in his favor but decided it wasn't worth it. Charles started tossing damp paper towels at him in lieu of the normally careful clean-up he’d once have done.

Erik felt like he was wide open and would never close again. Lube dripped out of his arse. “This is kind of gross,” he said honestly to which Charles rolled his eyes. After a moment he was as cleaned up as he was going to be and stiffly pulled his clothes back on. 

Charles, who had already looked a mess before they started, may as well have never participated he looked so normal. There was no hiding Erik’s state, however. 

“That’s right,” Charles told him as he watched Erik appraise himself. “No hiding this time. Everyone will know.” 

Erik licked his lips and looked up at Charles. “I am not embarrassed by mutations,” he insisted. “And I wouldn't be even if I looked like Mystique.” Perhaps bringing her up hadn't been the wisest action. 

“But, you’re openness to any and all can’t just apply to mutations,” Charles argued. “It’s got to be for all who are different or oppressed.” 

Erik shrugged. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You’re ashamed to be queer,” Charles told him.

In an instant, Erik had his mouth open to defend himself, an argument on his tongue.

“And you’re ashamed to be with me…You think it’s so easy, Erik, being proud of who you are. Well, fine. Today you’re the queer. You’re the cripple. See how easy it is. See how you like it.”

Erik looked away. It was true, he’d certainly never been _out_. “I've been different before. I've been the _punished minority_!” 

“Yes, Erik, I know,” Charles responded. “But, you've never been me. For just a moment, try to consider as to why I would choose normality over my power!”

Erik licked his lips, feeling properly chastised. “You don’t owe anyone anything, Charles,” he insisted. It was a speech he’d given many mutants, encouraging them to be who they were and damn the consequences. 

Charles nodded. “I know. And that includes you.” With that Charles turned around and left the bathroom, leaving Erik behind.

He swallowed as he considered that. All of his ranting. He really was the asshole Logan had claimed. But, he did feel abandoned by Charles. Though the more he considered it, the less it might have been about differing political ideologies and more about the loss of his only friend. His lover. 

Erik sniffed and pulled himself to his feet. His mouth fell open as he straightened. That hurt. He grit his teeth and stiffly walked back to his seat on the couch. It was further to walk, but he was too embarrassed to sit across from Charles right now. 

The rest of the ride to Paris was practically silent. Erik sat stewing away on many of the decisions he’d made a decade ago and began to look at them, for the first time, from the view of a jilted lover. A lot of feelings that had left him reeling were beginning to make sense. Especially his final split with Raven.

Erik stiffened noticeably as the plane landed. The flight-phobic mutant across from him took a break from his nervous fidgeting to snigger at him. Erik sent him a fierce glare and specifically waited to be the last to disembark the plane. It became clear as Charles stood beside him that wouldn't be an option. He stubbornly pulled himself up and put his back to Charles as he turned to leave.

A hand caught his upper arm and yanked him back a few inches. Erik braced himself in anticipation of another fight or a threat.

Charles leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Behave until we get to the hotel and I’ll lick your wounds,” he offered before sliding past and offering a hand to get him down the stairs, a feat Erik had been dreading for over an hour.

Erik looked at the man for a moment, completely stunned, before allowing himself to be helped off the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as public sex? I wasn't sure how to tag it. 
> 
> Also, does this fic fit with the new movie? I've only seen it once and I was in a whirlwind of emotions, so let me know. Any other constructive criticism is welcome. I've never written sex before. Ever.
> 
> The title comes from Claire Lynch's _Love Will Find You Again._ It's a lovely song that I find quite apt for the Cherik relationship.


End file.
